loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tigress/@comment-25678947-20150520142337/@comment-28377870-20161123191256
Most of these "reasons" of yours don't even make a logic sense, and they are not reason to make them together ! I will list all of these reasons that I disagree on: 4./3. = She accepts him, because now she understood that he is the Dragon Warrior, and that she was not judging him the right, that is not a reason they should make a romantic couple 5./6. = not a reason for them to be romantic couple, again what meaning could it have.. more then a couple, it just makes their friendship more deep, because they understand each other 7. = A compliment, not a reason for them to be romantic couple 8./9. = hug is not a signal of romantic relation.. people hug normally, friends hug, parent and kid hugs, just anyone.. The HUG is more of a signal for understanding the other person then romantic signal 10. = This is not a reason for them to be romantic couple, people walk together normally 11. = again, how does this make them a couple ? 12./13./14./15. = He is her friend, closest friend.. I mean, just think you get a new friend you like and you are risking that he will die... would you really let him just because he is not your boy/girlfriend ? Not a reason for them to be romantic couple, more like a reason that they are both in a really deep friendship 16./17./18. = Again, would you like that your friend leaves you and you will never see him again ? FRIENDSHIP, not a romance 21. = sign of a deep friendship, not a reason for romance, I think that most of people care about their friends, right ? 25./26. = I didn't get these ones 27. = That makes them sympathise, not make them a romantic couple 31. /32. = srsly ? 33./34. = If you have a friend, you try to save him, because you don't want to loose him.. it doesn't necesarelly mean that they have to kiss now... 35. = nice joke, but not a reason for them to be shipped 36./37. = you lose your friend, would you be just like "meh, he is not my husband so what" ? Another deep friendship, not a romance 39./41./ = so you have a friend, and you are send to mission, and while she/he fights you just look at him/her and stand away from them ? If he/she is your partner, or you just know him you help him right ? 42. = ahaha, didn't get that one... 43. = "they talk like best friends"... oh, wait, is that a reason to ship them ? 44. = Not just lovers flirt.. when a friend says to you: "Hey good lokin, u shaking ?" does it really mean that now you just have to kiss eachother and do some romantic stuff ? It is FUN, a symbol that your friends likes you, but not necesarelly mean that he wants to marry you 46./47. = okay, I didn't get these ones 48./49. = what ? Just because your partner is a warrior too, you must marry him and shit ? 50. = This is bullshit, ying-yang are two opposites, the good and evil (in this case the friendly, and the emo), but there is NO SCROLL THAT SAYS: "YING AND YANG ARE TOGETHER" ! Ying-Yang are two forces who create the world, both good and evil that live in symbiotic life, if one would miss they would be broken, because they can't live without eachother... they live in SYMBIOTIC, NOT TOGETHER ! You should really search what "ying-yang" means. While there are points that I agree, most of the points in this video are either: A) Signs of deep friendship B) Unlogical reasons C) Certain events, not a long-term moment that hits your hearth The state of them being the ying-yang, two opposites living in a symbiotic, is the best we have right now... I dont want them to turn to another Disney classical shit, this is a symbolic movie not an animated romance for teenager girls, please accept that.